The Concordat
'''The Covenant Republic '''is an experiment being conducted by the Universal Council of Races, one proposed by the Prophets who once worked as ministers under the Prophet of Charity of the High Council. History Since it is only in its experimental stages now, the so-dubbed "Covenant Republic" is still a part of the UCR, being nurtured and protected by the more powerful faction until one day, it can become powerful enough to operate independently. Even so, there is no intention on it becoming a main faction, only to grow in size about that of the CMF. The idea of rebuilding the former Covenant was tossed around by former member species (Prophets, Elites, etc.) in the UCR, though without the same beliefs and goals. It caught the attention of the higher council, which after a meeting with the three prophets who headed the idea, it was approved to be built up as an experiment for peace and defense, primarily that of the UCR. The three prophets happened to be former ministers under the High Prophet of Charity, once a councilor in the UCR until his assassination at the hands of the UNSC. Species All the species in the new Covenant Republic are provided from the Universal Council of Races. San 'Shyuum The Prophets, as in the previous Covenant Empire, will play the role of leadership of the Covenant Republic. However, their religion is more heavily based on that of the Universal Council of Races, and as such, worship the 8 Gods and Goddesses. Mgalekgolo The Hunters fill their previous role as heavy armor support to ground troops. Additionally, they have the same power they used to have in the old Covenant, not having a speaking voice in the council and not necessarily caring, either, so long as their colonies are provided with sufficient nutrients and shelter. They seem to favor the old familiarity of their large armored infantry role. Sangheili The Elites command troops and ships, as they once did in the Covenant Empire. They provide tactical leadership to all forces, as well as operate fighters, dropships, and armor, as they did before. Ranks * Zealot Fleet Master (Only one currently) * Zealot Ship Master * Zealot Field Master * Special Operations * Stealth * Major * Minor Weapons * Plasma Rifle * Needler * Energy Sword (Only issued to Stealth Elites and Zealots) * Plasma Pistol (Only as a sidearm) * Plasma Grenades Vehicles * Seraph Fighter * Spirit Dropship * Banshee * Wraith Kig-Yar The Jackals are marksmen and scouts, just as they once were in the old Covenant. Due to balancing instituted by the Universal Council of Races (as once instituted by the Prophet of Charity with his own Honor Guard), they are part of the first test in balancing two species together who often enter feuds, namely with the Grunts. As such, they have the exact same amount of power and speaking voice as the Grunts. Ranks * Major * Minor Weapons * Plasma Pistol * Energy Gauntlet Unggoy The Grunts are the most numerous of the Covenant Republic, as they were in the Covenant Empire. However, they are for the first time not being treated as canon fodder. They are currently under the first phase of a feud balance instituted by the UCR, a test to see if they can get along with the Jackals instead of causing some kind of uprising. Ranks * Special Operations * Major * Minor Types * Curl-Back * Standard Weapons * Needler * Plasma Pistol Vehicles * Ghost * Shade Turret Huragok The Covenant Republic also employs the use of Engineers, for the same purposes they used them for in the Covenant Empire. However, they are treated as living workers now, instead of mindless drones which can be punished at any moment for any failure.Category:Factions Category:Military Category:Covenant